


The Good Mayor

by MasterOfMew



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOfMew/pseuds/MasterOfMew
Summary: MacCready let's Hancock watch as he fucks Nora in the Neon Flats apartment.
Relationships: Robert Joseph MacCready/Female Sole Survivor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	The Good Mayor

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my head for awhile and i finally decided to write it!

Nora had left McCready back at her place, Neon Flats, while she went to meet with Hancock across the street in the old state building. Hancock was leaning back and relaxing on his couch, huffing his jet, without a care in the world. When Nora walked though the threshold into the room, Hancock gave her a lazy smile and winked.

"Hey sweetheart. Lookin good." Hancock raked his eyes over her body. 

"You charmer." Nora teased. Hancock's eyes fixed on her long legs as she sat across from him on the other couch.

"Where's MacCready?"

"He stayed back at the apartment. He said he needed to get something ready. Although, he sends his regards and said he will see you in a bit."

"Oh, did he now?" Hancock smirked like there was a joke that she didn't know about. 

They spoke for about twenty minutes before she headed out and back to her home. When she stepped out of the elevator and walked into the apartment on the second floor, she instantly knew something was going on. Between all of Hancock's suggestive comments and the black chair that was now situated in front of the window facing directly in front of the balcony of the state building, she could only begin to guess before MacCready stepped out from her bedroom.

"Hey doll." He said with a sly grin. MacCready leaned against the wall. He was without his signature coat. 

"What's going on Mac?" 

"So I was thinking.... I wanted us to try something new. You can say no, but hear me out." MacCready walked to her slowly and held her waist as he moved them to the chair. He sat down first and looked up at her. "I was thinking we could put on a show."

"What do you mean?" Nora had a blush creeping up her cheeks at the sound of MacCready's lowered voice. He held her waist and directed her to sit in front of him and between his legs. MacCready lightly grabbed her chin and moved her head so she was looking out the window in front of them. When she looked out she saw the Mayor of Goodneighbor leaning on the railing of his balcony, smoking a cigarette, and wink at her and gave her a small wave. 

"Mac..." She said breathlessly as he slowly pulled down the zipper of her vault suit. 

"Is this okay?" He asked in the low voice. She meekly shook her head yes, as she could already feel him hardening behind her. "I thought our esteemed mayor could use the....distraction." His hand slid under her bra and cupped her bob. He pinched her nipple and her back arched as she moaned.

He removed her arms from her suit and unclasped her bra, but still holding it in place. 

"You're teasing him Mac."

"Damn straight I am. I have wanted someone to watch me fuck the bombshell of the wastes since you first sat on my dick." MacCready has never been able to watch his language when he was turned on. "Nora, I want everyone to know who you belong to."

MacCready nudged her off his lap so she would stand up. He slid her vault suit down her body. Her back was to the window and he let her bra fall to the floor. 

Hancock watched as her flawless pale skin was being exposed to him. He knew MacCready was playing with him, but let it be known that the good mayor was a man of patience.

Hancock had traveled with Nora several times, he would watch her back, and ass as they wondered the wastes. When MacCready made the joke about fucking Nora in front of him, he jumped on the idea. He never thought Mac would ever agree, and definitely didn't expect for the shy vault dweller to go along with it. 

He stood there taking drags of his cigarette when MacCready finally peeled off the entirety of the blue skin-tight suit, including Nora's underwear. He had a perfect view of MacCready's hands groping her ass.

MacCreaady's hands were all over her body. He was a little rougher than normal, and she was very much enjoying herself. She had never been watched before, but she was beginning to like it. 

He turned her around so she was facing out the window again. She and Hancock locked eyes, neither willing to look away, even when MacCready started unzipping his pants and pulling out his dick. He pulled her waist again and had her straddle his lap. Her legs were open and hanging on either side of his knees. This would be a perfect sight for Hancock to watch everything he would give to her. MacCready's long fingers lightly played with her thighs as they travelled upwards. He began to rub at her clit with one hand and play with her nipple with the other hand. 

"You're gorgeous you know?" MacCready whispered into her neck. "I wish everyone could see you getting fucked by me. I want them to see me bring you to the brink and have you scream my name." Mac's Fingers started rubbing her clit harder and faster, the more he spoke. 

"RJ...more...please." Nora begged.

His wet fingers slid from her clit to her opening and he began to fuck her with them. If Hancock could only hear the sounds her wet pussy made, that would have the Mayor on the brink of cumming in his pants. 

Nora's hips began to grind into Mac's uncovered length. He bites the inside of his cheek to keep himself in check. He wants to draw this out for all three of them to enjoy. 

"Do you want to show Hancock how good you are at sucking my dick?" He pinches her nipple as she slides off his lap and onto her knees. 

Hancock watches as she gets on her knees, hands on MacCready's thighs for support, and takes his cock into her mouth. Her body moves as she bobs her head up and down. MacCready looks right at him while she is sucking him. The kids sly grin is apparent from this distance. 

MacCready scoots himself to the edge of the chair and says something to Nora. Nora puts both hands to the ground and holds herself up from her hands and knees. Hancock now has the uninterrupted view of her ass spread open for him. 

Hancock is so hard. Harder than he can remember ever being. The mayor stands back and hold himself up against the wall behind him. He knows the people below are unable to see him at this angle, so he unzips his pants and starts to palm his length to ease some of the strain. 

He is imagining the sounds they are making across from him. He would give anything to be in the same room. The sound of her moaning and Mac's grunting from pleasure is only imagined in his mind. Hancock is not sure if he should press his luck by trying to come over there. 

Nora's mouth has mapped out all of his sensitive areas from the extensive practice they have had. Her tongue is swirling around the head of his dick and she is fingering the grove separating the head and his shaft. That is a very sensitive spot for him and she knows it well. In uneven intervals, she will take him fully into the back of her throat where she will moan, sending the vibration through his length. His head is thrown back as she does it now. His moaning is embarrassingly loud, and relieved Hancock is not sitting in the same room. 

MacCready has never been able to be quiet when it comes to Nora sucking him off. If he did not know any better, he would say Nora had an oral fixation, which can get them into trouble when they are not is a private setting. 

Nora changes pace each time she feels Mac getting close. She is savoring him now, as if this will be the last time she tastes his penis. Slow and meticulous is how she is going. He is very happy he decided to shower while she went to visit Hancock. She always has enjoyed the clean taste of his cock. 

He drags his fingers through her hair, setting her on a new pace, pushing her head down further and pulling it up, faster than she had been going. He watches as her thighs press together as she looks for friction. 

"None of that Nora." He leaned over her body and slapped her ass. He wondered if Hancock was going to be able to see the red hand print from where he stood. When he looked back up to the mayor he noticed him with his hand around his length, slowly pumping. MacCready leaned back and relaxed with his legs open wide for her to fit in between. One hand is in her hair and the other hand is holding onto the arm of the chair.

When he gets close, he pulls her head up by the hair and wipes her mouth off with his thumb. He is gentle with the touch despite the hard grasp he has on her hair. 

"You still okay Nora?" He winks when she shakes her head yes.

"I need you RJ.." She whines.

He helps her stand and holds onto her hips. He looks up at her with love in his eyes and his cocky grin plastered to his face. She smiles back at him but her eyes flick down to his shaft. 

"You ready for the main event?" His smirk is unwavering. 

"You better make it good, hot shot." Nora teased. 

He turned her around and he reclined further into the chair. He squeezed her ass as he had her lower herself onto his aching length. 

Hancock and Nora hold eye contact again as she lowers herself onto MacCready. Her mouth is hanging open and her legs are back to being on either side of MacCready's knees. She is open for his eyes to see. Hancock's fist is moving faster and faster along his shaft. The sight of Nora's porcelain skin and wet pussy was better than anything he had fantasized about.

MacCready had Nora's waisted pinned behind her back so her ack arched forward. Nora watched Hancock pleasure himself to the sight of her body. She was so wet already that MacCready felt almost no resistance when entering. 

"Good girl." He whispered to her ear. 

Nora slowly started to bounce on his shaft. Her pert boobs bouncing in tandem. She threw her head back in pleasure as she bounded harder on him. Her muscles are tightening around his dick like a vice grip. He has never felt her this wet before. Mac gives her more. His hips begin to piston in and out of her in such a rapid pace she has to try and hold on to something to keep from falling. He already knows this will not be the last time they let the good mayor watch. 

Maybe he would let the mayor come up and touch her. The idea of another man helping him please Nora is getting him closer than he was hoping to be. He reaches around and begins to rub Nora's clit. She is moaning and whimpering so loudly, it's almost pathetic. He is not doing any better though. 

He feels them both getting close so he takes hold of her chin and directs her face back to Hancock, who is furiously jerking himself off. Nora's mouth hangs open as she stares at Hancock. MacCreaady wants him to watch as he makes her cum. The sight of pure bliss on her face is something that stays with you forever. 

Nora's whole body tenses as she cums all over his shaft. Her orgasm triggers his and he empties inside of her. They watch as Hancock's jerking becomes more erratic and he cums into his own hand. 

Once they come down from their orgasm Nora relaxes back onto MacCready's chest as he holds her tightly. 

"I think I liked that." She tells him breathlessly.

"Yeah? Maybe we let him come on up next time?" MacCready says with a smirk. Nora giggles and hums in approval. 

MacCready looks back up to see Hancock stuffing himself back into his pants before waving to them both as he walks back into the State House.


End file.
